


Heat

by Kibounohane



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band), NewS (Band)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 04:46:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18189947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kibounohane/pseuds/Kibounohane
Summary: What Shige has with Ueda is something he doesn't have with anyone else.





	Heat

He misses the type of pleasure that makes his body shake, like an earthquake, from the center of the earth and back, dropping your rational thinking at the door and not taking it back before you leave again, the type that has him bound without physical restraints and the one that's the most addicting. And he knows that Ueda is the only one who can give it to him.  
   
They haven't met in a while, just the two of them, to tug at each other's clothes wordlessly, relieving stress, silently sweating together in some hotel room in the city.   
   
Only Ueda makes him act like this, raw and lewd and obscene, whether Shige's on top riding him or has his face pressed to the sheets, ass up needily in the air begging for attention, wearing some lacey elegant outfit that he would protest putting on under normal circumstances. Shige finds himself not caring in these moments, and he embraces that side of him.   
   
It's a desire Shige's never felt before, the ability to let go with a person without being ashamed, and he cherishes it. Crawl over the floor on all fours to drive Ueda wild with lust, lapdance, strip and being able to say the dirties things and Ueda knows Shige is good with words.  
   
And Shige knows how to wrap Ueda around his finger, how to work him up and have him follow along. Shige is the poet in bed, having Ueda's body in his control with his verbalities.  
  
Ueda's lovers are usually admiring him or intimitated by him or expect him to be the king of D/s, in which he kind of has to disappoint them since he considers himself a plain, normal lover, skilled however, but not with any unusual kinks or the like. He likes the flow he has with Shige cause he is different, approaches him differently. Shige takes out his bottled up tension on him, lets out his wild side, his inner beast, and Ueda welcomes it. It's something that Ueda finds fascinating, along with the fact that it's fascinating in itself to witness Shige's inner slut. Ueda understands as much that he doesn't want to show it to the members of his group he works with everyday, and it's not like their little agreement on irregular fucking is affecting him in a negative sense.  
   
So it's ususally Shige ringing or texting him and they agree on some obligatory karaoke or ramen restaurant before they head to some love hotel to screw each other's brains out. Ueda kind of takes pride in being the one that Shige reveals his wild side to, and he cherishes it. The way Kato handles him when he's hovering over him, purely driven by lust is intriguing, and it's often the case they go for more than one round.  
   
Tonight, Shige is the one pinning Ueda down on the king size bed decorated with luxurious pillows, but they threw some off already to have space. Ueda growls, knowing they both enjoy the fight and struggle over dominance. Shige's in _heat_ , his eyes are sparkling and his gaze is dark, his hair is falling in his face and he looks absolutely fuckable, Ueda thinks. He tries to reach out to claim the plush lips but Shige is quicker, biting down on Ueda's bottom lip. They struggle a bit more, trying to pull on each other's clothes and rolling around on the bed two times before Shige is on top again, grinding down against Ueda's crotch and both men groan.  
   
"Fucker," Ueda hisses, "you're just taking advantage of the fact that I'm tired and a little bit more drunk than you"  
   
"And do you mind?" Shige snickers while mouthing on Ueda's neck, his hand pulling on Ueda's shirt.  
   
"As if I could," Ueda replies, rolling his hips up.

Shige doesn't give up just yet, and they hiss and pant and growl while undressing each other.  
   
They end up with Shige riding Ueda with slow, sensual speed, and Ueda let's him, Shige's hands clawing at Ueda's chest and he takes it all out on him. Shige is beautiful like this. The glowing city lights paint him in a sensual hue, his movements look elegant and sophisticated despite his actions. His hair is messy but still on point, neck slightly tilted as he rolls his hips to make Ueda reach all the right spots that have him shivering. Ueda feels hot inside him, full and hard, and he then joins in, thrusting with just the right speed, having Shige moan.  
  
Shige's noises turn Ueda on. "Come on, I want you to come with me," he hears Shige hiss from above, "or are you too tired to fuck me properly?"  
   
"I'll show you 'too tired'," Ueda snaps with a growl and flips them over, grabbing Shige's legs and begins to pound into him hard and fast. Shige's noises rise in pitch.  
   
Ueda grunts because he knows Shige loves it _just like that_ and it's not long before Shige is panting underneath him, his breathing ragged and he spurts over his own belly with Ueda's hard stomach muscles rubbing against his cock with every thrust, following shortly after and Shige feels like Ueda is ripping him into two, and the outside world fades away, the noises blur out and he wants to apathically curl up in a corner and come down from his high. His body is shaking and his breath is staggered.  
   
"It's okay, I'm here. I'm here" Ueda's calm, soothing voice is there in the room and Shige nods, sweating, blindly reaching out and Ueda is -there-, his gaze on him to check if he's okay, and Shige's heart feels warm.  
   
He can't speak, can't articulate himself, just nod and breathe as Ueda disappears shortly to somewhere to come back with tissues.  
   
"Shit, that was good," are the first words Shige says and he lulls his head to the side to look into Ueda's nodding face.  
   
They lay there for awhile, the street lights painting random lines on the ceiling, Shige's head on Ueda's arm.  
  
"Thank you," Shige says humbly, "always"  
   
"Don't mention it," Ueda says, "but next time, I demand a revenge". He winks and Shige smiles.  
 


End file.
